Edelweis
by Suichi Shinozuka
Summary: "Say it with flower. Itu kata Hanji," jawab Levi sambil duduk disamping Petra. Petra sedikit salah tingkah dan menjaga jaraknya. Dengan pelan, Ia mulai membalikan satu demi satu halaman di buku bersampul kumpulan bunga itu. Sedangkan Levi tetap duduk disamping Petra, seakan menungguinya membaca.


Bel pulang sekolah sebenarnya sudah berdering sekitar 40 menit yang lalu. Sekolah pun terasa lebih sepi, paling hanya diisi oleh murid-murid yang ada klub. Beberapa siswa dari klub teater tampak sibuk membawa banyak tumpukan kardus yang diisi dengan kostum-kostum mereka. Di dekat kebun nampak beberapa siswa dari klub melukis sedang duduk-duduk, lengkap dengan peralatan lukis mereka. Gelak tawa dan beberapa lelucon picisan terlontar dari bibir mereka, sedangkan tangan mereka tampak lincah membuat pensil seakan menari diatas kertas putih yang tak terasa sudah menjadi bunga aster yang cantik. Jauh di gedung bagian utara, samar-samar terdengar nyanyian merdu dari klub paduan suara, bak kumpulan _blackbird_ sedang berkicau riang. Suasana damai yang memang selalu tercipta ketika pulang sekolah di SMA ini. Tapi, kedamaian itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada Petra.

Gadis itu sudah berdiri sejak bel berbunyi di bawah pohon besar di belakang sekolahnya, tanpa bergerak semilipun. Cahaya sore yang menembus dedaunan pohon memantul jelas pada wajah gelisah gadis itu. Sesekali Ia melirik pada arloji oranye miliknya, kemudian memandang ke langit sore dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran. Alisnya mengerut dan bibir tipisnya bergerak naik. Ia coba menenangkan dirinya dengan menghirup udara banyak-banyak, mengisi penuh rongga paru-parunya, menahannya beberapa detik, dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya? Apa aku pulang saja," gumam gadis berambut oranye dipotong rapi sebahu itu. Tampaknya rasa gelisahnya kini bercampur dengan rasa bosan. Kakinya kini menendang-nendang kerikil yang berserakan. Baru saja akan melangkah pulang, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada seseorang menghampirinya dari belakang.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Petra."

Sontak Petra menoleh kebelakang dan semburat merah terpancar dari wajahnya. Tangannya terasa sedikit gemetar dan kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti kini sudah semerah tomat.

"Dia datang! Dia BENAR-BENAR datang! Kuatkan dirimu, Petra!" teriak Petra dalam hati, menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang kini menatapnya datar dengan iris hitam yang senada dengan rambut legamnya. Petra menatap iris itu dengan malu-malu. Tampaknya Ia tidak bisa mundur sekarang.

"Maaf jika aku lancang. Cuma aku mau menyatakan sesuatu. Aku mohon dengarkanlah…" kata Petra yang akhirnya bisa bicara juga. Dan tatapan dari laki-laki itu tetaplah sama.

"Jadi, umhh, a… aku sebenarnya suka kamu dari dulu, jadi…" Petra memejamkan matanya. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya panas. "Maukah jadi pacarku?"

Seketika angin berhembus pelan disekeliling mereka, membuat beberapa daun kecil jatuh berguguran. Lama mereka terdiam, tak ada jawaban.

Laki-laki yang bernama Levi itu kemudian menarik tangan kanan Petra. Tangan kirinya kini memegang belakang telapak tangan Petra, memposisikan tangan gadis itu seperti mengadah. Petra menatap laki-laki itu dengan wajah tak mengerti.

Levi merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Kertas itu ternyata surat yang ditulis Petra sendiri untuk mengajak Levi bertemu hari ini. Levi meletakkan surat itu di telapak tangan Petra.

"Maaf," balas Levi singkat.

Bagaikan pedang, kata singkat itu menohok tepat pada jantungnya. Nafas Petra tercekat. Alisnya mengerut dan matanya membesar.

"T… tapi," belum selesai Petra dengan kalimatnya, Levi sudah berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Seketika badan Petra terasa lemas. Badannya terhempas diatas rerumputan dan kerikil. Petra merasakan air matanya hangatnya mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya yang merah. Sambil terisak, Petra merasa hatinya baru saja dicongkel. Sangat sakit rasanya.

**Edelweis**

**(Suichi Shinozuka)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**'**

**'**

**Enjoy the story!**

_Kau tahu, cinta itu adalah hal yang paling misterius di dunia ini. Ia muncul dan menghilang kapan saja, tak ada yang tahu. Entah darimana asalnya, tak ada yang tahu. Mungkin saja kali ini cinta menghampiri dirimu. Tapi mungkin tidak dengannya._

"Kejam!" teriak Sasha sambil memukul meja. Mata cokelatnya memancarkan kemarahan yang amat besar.

"Astaga, aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar melakukannya," kata Christa sambil memeluk Petra yang masih sedih putus cinta.

"Hmm… mungkin tak-tik cintamu kurang tepat. Surat cinta? Apa tidak terdengar kuno? Mungkin dia merasa dikerjai? Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasha?" kini gadis berkuncir kuda bernama Ymir berkomentar.

"Yah, mau surat cinta atau apa, tetap saja cara menolaknya kejam sekali! Apa-apaan senior berhati sedingin kerak es itu? Aku bisa saja mematahkan tulang rusuknya ketika berpapasan jika kau menyuruhku, Petra!" balas Sasha dengan tatapan sekejam serigala lapar.

"Hey, Petra menyukai _image_ 'lelaki dewasa' kau tahu," balas Ymir. Sasha memutar bola matanya.

"Petra, apa yang menyebabkan kau punya nyali sebesar itu untuk me'nembak'nya? Kau tahu, dia sangat dingin dan sulit didekati," Tanya Christa dengan lembut sambil melepas pelan rangkulannya.

"Habis, dulu aku pernah bergabung dengan OSIS yang diketuai olehnya waktu SMP. Dan sekarang tak diduga aku jadi juniornya lagi di klub sastra. Jadi kupikir…" Petra menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Kau dan dia terpaut benang merah?" canda Ymir. Mendengar itu, sontak wajah Petra bersemu merah.

"Kalian, hentikan pembicaraan ini sebelum aku menangis lagi!" gertak Petra diikuti gelak tawa ketiga temannya.

"Terpaut benang merah? Yah, dia sudah menolakku. Mungkin kita tidak saling terpaut," gumam Petra dalam hati.

Beberapa hari setelah tragedi 'penolakan cinta' itu terjadi, Petra sudah mulai bisa mengontrol dirinya, dan menjalankan hidupnya dengan normal. Yah, walau terkadang pelupuk matanya basah jika ingat Levi maupun kejadian itu. Tapi Ia berusaha untuk tegar. Kini Petra sedang duduk sendiri di kebun sekolah sambil menikmati semilir angin menerpa tubuhnya.

"Disini kau rupanya," terdengar suara beroktaf rendah dibelakang Petra. Petra bisa mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu, tentu saja.

"Levi?" jerit Petra. Matanya membesar kaget. Tapi kemudian redup kembali karena teringat kejadian yang terjadi tempo hari.

"Hanji tahu kau sedang sedih. Jadi ia meminjamkanmu buku ini untuk menghiburmu. Kau harus memaklumi kalau ketua klub kita punya banyak buku aneh," kata Levi sambil menyerahkan buku itu. Petra mengambilnya pelan.

"Bahasa bunga?" Tanya gadis itu ketika membaca judulnya.

"_Say it with flower._ Itu kata Hanji," jawab Levi sambil duduk disamping Petra. Petra sedikit salah tingkah dan menjaga jaraknya. Dengan pelan, Ia mulai membalikan satu demi satu halaman di buku bersampul kumpulan bunga itu. Sedangkan Levi tetap duduk disamping Petra, seakan menungguinya membaca. Semilir angin berhembus damai kearah mereka berdua yang terdiam. Tampaknya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau sudah membacanya?" Tanya Levi setelah 15 menit mereka terdiam.

"Yah, sedikit," jawab Petra.

"Jadi bunga apa yang cocok denganmu sekarang?" Tanya Levi.

Petra memejamkan matanya. "Aku bisa merasakan hamparan bunga _chrysanthemum_ kuning di depanku. Sangat banyak," gumam Petra.

"Apa arti bunga itu?" Tanya Levi. Petra menarik nafas pelan sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan…" kata Petra pelan sambil membuka matanya. Levi tertegun.

"Tch, tidak ada bunga seperti itu didepanmu. Yang ada hanyalah ilalang," balas Levi dingin.

"Aku juga melihat bunga akasia yang berkata 'cinta terpendam'. Juga hamparan bunga mawar warna-warni. Ada merah dan kuning yang berkata 'jatuh cinta', juga ungu yang berkata 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'," Petra menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Juga kumpulan tulip kuning yang berkata, 'cinta yang tak ada harapan, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan'."

Petra merasakan dadanya sesak lagi. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Memang menyakitkan.

Levi melihat juniornya itu sekilas. Alisnya berdiri naik. "Lupakan bunga-bunga bodoh itu!"

"Tapi benar kan?! Seperti itulah perasaanku sekarang, kau tahu!" balas Petra dengan sedikit menjerit emosi. Setetes air mata jatuh tanpa kendali. Kemudian ia meringis.

Levi terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata. Ia menarik nafas perlahan.

"Kau tahu, aku pikir bunga yang cocok untukmu adalah _edelweis_."

Petra menoleh sambil menyeka beberapa bulir air mata di pelupuk matanya. Ia tak bertanya, tapi wajahnya menunjukkan rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku hanya tahu umumnya. Edelweis adalah bunga yang tumbuh di daratan tinggi, yang sering dijumpai di lereng gunung. Ia adalah bunga yang hebat, tidak akan mudah layu di suhu 0° sekalipun. Edelweis adalah lambang keabadian. Ia mengajarkan manusia untuk tetap gigih dan selalu kokoh dalam menghadapi apapun," jawab Levi.

Petra terdiam. Ekspresinya menunjukkan ia sedikit tercengang.

Levi mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit menunduk. Ia benar-benar tak tahu cara mengatakannya. Lelaki berambut hitam legam itu menyadari dirinya memang agak sulit berhadapan dengan seorang gadis. Ia pun membuka mulutnya dan berbisik,

"Jangan menyerah, Petra."

Sontak semburat merah itu kembali menghiasi wajah Petra. Ia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, dari bibir orang yang ia suka. Petra tak bisa menahan, dan akhirnya tumpah sudah air matanya.

"Ja… jadi aku masih punya harapan?" Tanya Petra sambil terisak. Ia menatap bola mata Levi dengan mata penuh air mata.

"H..Hey, aku tidak mengatakan kau punya harapan, bodoh! Dan bersihkanlah ingusmu itu…" jawab Levi dengan wajah yang sedikit merah. Tangan kanannya mengulurkan selembar tisu.

Petra menerima tisu itu dengan riang. Suasana kebun yang sedikit redup kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai cerah. Hatinya pun kini terasa hangat seperti matahari musim panas. "Terima kasih Levi!"

_Kau tahu, cinta itu adalah hal yang paling misterius di dunia ini. Ia muncul dan menghilang kapan saja, tak ada yang tahu. Entah darimana asalnya, tak ada yang tahu. Mungkin saja kali ini cinta menghampiri dirimu. Tapi mungkin tidak dengannya._

_Hey, kalau cinta tak kunjung datang pada orang yang kau suka, kenapa kau tidak undang dia untuk mengunjungi hati orang itu? Mungkin kau bisa menawarkannya secangkir teh manis dan kue kering?_

_Jangan menyerah!_


End file.
